Still More Run If By Ground Run Run If By Cave
Plot The guppies are still trapped in a cave.Zach and Leah are still in the jungle doing an investigation. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Grant Palmer as Alan # Jenna Warren as Gabriela # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Britt McKillip as Leah # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema Transcript Prologue/Hilary James Lyall Variety Hour * Announcer: “It’s time to get a load of Hilary James Lyall Varitety Hour.” (The curtains opened revealing Hilary wearing her Friendship Day Dress.) * Me: “Hi.I’m Hilary James Lyall and Happy Friendship Day.Welcome to Hilary James Lyall Variety Hour.Today things are lovely as we celebrate Friendship Day.” (The Horatio Hotline starts to ring.) * Alan: “I’ll get that.” (Alan answered the phone.) * Alan: “Hello.Uh Hilary.I think someone wants to speak with you.” * Me: “Oh really.Hi Horatio.Uh what happened to my show Go For It.Well.The Getter 5000 is still down.Don’t worry.My assistants and I will get it working again.Somehow.” The Episode Begins/A Little Recap/Hilary,Alan and Gabriela gets the Getter 5000 back in Business (After the cut off of the introduction.) * Me: "Okay.I'm stalling for time.I admit it.Yikes." (The Genies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hi and welcome to Go For It! with Hilary James Lyall.We're here in Studio GSCH with Glimmer and Chloe.Hi Genies.How's it going." * Genies: "Good.I'm okay." * Glimmer: "How about you Hilary." * Me: "A little nervous today." * Chloe: "Why are you nervous today." * Me: "Things are not going on the show as you seen so far.I've got problem.I mean the Getter 5000 is down and I can handle that.But I got kids out in the field and I don't like it when you guys are missing and I can't see it.I got Zach and Leah out in the jungle.I got the guppies.They're running around through the cave.I mean I can't see anything.But hey.This is Go For It.We just got to sit here and wait for the transmission to be restored on the Getter 5000.Huh." * Genies: "No.I doubt it." * Me: "Actually.Yes.It's kinda sorta what we all do around here.We just sit tight and wait for things to fix themselves.Wait.Ya know what we all need to do first." * Genies: "What." * Me: "A little recap." * Genies: "Alright.Okay." * Me: "Okay.Let's sit down and watch a recap.I mean you genies saw what happened.But Uh.For the folks at home." (The recap from the previous episode played.) * Narrator: "Previously on Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall." * Me: "It's all pretty simple really.The guppies explore in a jungle cave on Friendship Day.And then they saw water dripping.They learned that water made the cave when it rains.It was done over a million years.Just a tiny bit at a time.But then suddenly they got trapped by a rockslide and ain't that being trapped here forever.Anyway meanwhile in another part of the jungle.Zach and Leah came here to do an investigation.They used oranges to figure which rock-slides they should take.It all makes sense from the last episode.Then they used some items to get past a laser beam security system.But they ran into a fork in the path.Then there was reception here and home base gave out.Without any warning whatsoever the computer sorta shuts down.So now we're just sitting around here without a show.I don't know what wrong Genies.A few hours like that and this will probably get cancelled.Everyone caught up." * Genies: "Yep." * Me: "Good." * Alan: "Hey Hilary.Guess what.Gabriela's on to something." * Me: "What is it Gabriela." * Gabriela: "Why don't we try rebooting the computer." * Me: "Good idea Gabriela.Let's try it." (Gabriela rebooted the computer.) * Computer Voice: “Good morning Hilary.” * Gabriela: "I think my rebooting work here is done." * Me: "What do you know.It works.Nice one Gabriela.You figured it out all by yourself.You're amazing all on your own." * Gabriela: "Yeah.I think I am." * Zach: "Which way now." * Leah: "I don't know." * Me: "Oh right.They're back.Looks like we're back online guys.That was a close one.I can't have my Fellow Investigators lost in the jungle." The Continued Challenges (Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.) * Leah: "I need to get a better view." * Zach: "Here." (Zach helps Leah up.) * Leah: "Look the cave.Looks like we're going this way." * Me: "Alright.We're back on the trail.We're back on track.Let's go." * Both: "C'mon." (Zach and Leah raced down the first path.) * Me: "Keep going guys.Keep going." (Meanwhile with the Guppies.) * Molly: "Hilary.What now.We're stuck in a cave." * Gil: "And these rocks are too heavy to move." * Me: "Oh right.That's where we are.Stuck in a cave with no way out as usual." * Goby: "We need to find something we can use to get out of here." * Oona: "Maybe these ropes will be perfect." * Me: "Okay.Oona's going for the rope." (Oona lassoed the rocks.) * Oona: "C'mon pull." (Deema and Nonny helped Oona pull on the rope and somehow the rope snaps apart and the three guppies fell down.) * All: "Whoa." * Me: "Oh man.The rope snapped apart.It didn't work." (Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.They're still on the move.But then they come across snapping flowers.) * Me: "Yikes.Snapping flowers.They're blocking the way to the cave." * Zach: "Leah.Look.I know a way.If we climb up this tree.We'll get over the snapping flowers." * Me: "Did Zach told Leah that they are climbing up the tree to get over the snapping flowers.It's your first time." (Zach and Leah climbed up the tree and over the snapping flowers.) * Me: "Nice one guys." (Zach and Leah rushed off.But then they came across a trench.) * Me: "Oh no.A trench is blocking their way." * Leah: "Zach.Look.I know a way.We'll swing across." * Me: "Did Leah told Zach that they have to swing across." * Zach: "We'll use these vines to swing across the trench." * Me: "Looks like Zach and Leah are gonna use the vines to swing to the other side.Now that's solving the problem investigators." (Zach and Leah swung over the trench with the vines.) * Me: "Made it.Keep going guys.You're almost there." (Meanwhile with the Guppies.) * Gil: "What if we use this plank." (Gil placed the plank on the rockslide.He tried jumping on it.But got tired.) * Gil: "Maybe I jumped a little bit too much.I'll try pulling." (Gil tries pulling on the plank.But it got stuck.) * Gil: (Sighs)"The plank is stuck." * Goby: "Need some help." * Gil: "Now would be good." * Both: (Grunting). * Deema: "Here let me help." * All: (Grunting). (Somehow the plank broke apart.) * All: "Whoa." * Me: "Oh man.The plank didn't work either." (Meanwhile Zach and Leah we're racing up the hill.Out of nowhere the guards peeked out of the bushes.) * Guard #1: "Any sign of them." * Guard #2: "I don't know." * Guard #3: "I saw them." * Me: (Gasps)"Guards.They spotted My investigators." * Guard #1: "Let's get them." (The guards started to chase after Zach and Leah.) * Me: "Run.The guards are coming." (Zach and Leah ran away from the guards as fast as they could.) * Me: "Wow.For some investigators Zach and Leah are.They sure are fast." * Guard #1: "Aw man." * Guard #2: "Darn it." * Guard #3: "They got away." * Guard #1: "Uh Hilary.Those investigators of yours are fast." * Me: "Nice job guys.Guard duty is most important and it's somehow a law." * Guard #2: "Hey Hilary.I hope things will go alright." * Guard #3: "Yeah.On Friendship Day." * Me: "That's real funny guys." (Meanwhile with Zach and Leah.They made it to the cave.) * Zach: "Hilary guess what." * Leah: "We made it to the cave." * Both: (Grunting). * Zach: "But we can't get inside this way." * Me: "That's right Zach." * Leah: "Looks like we'll have to find another way in." * Me: "Guys.See those vines.Use them to climb up.Better yet.Just swing up." (Zach and Leah climbed up the vines.) * Zach: "Look Leah." * Leah: "The Secret Escape Tunnel." * Me: "Perfect." (Zach and Leah jumped for fun and they slide down.) * Both: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-Hoo." (Molly catches Zach and Leah by flying the magic carpet.) * Molly: "Gotcha guys." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Zach.Leah.You're here." * Zach: "We're here to help." * Leah: "And it's Friendship Day." * Me: "Don't you just love Friendship Day." The Genies's Special Friendship Day Challenge (Meanwhile back at Studio GSCH with the Genies.) * Me: "Well.It's half time now.So that means it's time for the Half Time Quiz Show.Okay.You genies know the rules.I don't have to explain it to you.They got this.Let the Quiz begin.Oh hey.Wait a minute.I just remembered.I don't have any Half Time Quiz questions." * Genies: "What." * Me: "Oh right.This was an extension from the last episode.It's kinda like a Part 2.Okay.So there's nothing for you genies to do." (Suddenly a piece of paper flew and landed on Hilary's face.) * Me: "What's this.Dear Hilary.We're all trapped in a cave.We tried everything.So we called you to send the Genies to help us.Send them right away.Your friends the Guppy Scouts.PS Happy Friendship Day.Look at that genies.There's something for you genies to do after all.I got this letter and I gotta write back to the guppies for sending help from you genies.So Go For It." (The Genies left Studio GSCH.Meanwhile at the cave site.) * Molly: "Genies.Is that you." * Glimmer: "Yep.It is." * Chloe: "What is it." * Molly: "Good.I wish we're out of this cave." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies.Get out of this cave divine." (The rockslide disappeared.) * Molly: "Genies.Thanks for helping us out." * Zach: "Two Friendship Day Missions complete.Let's head on out to Studio GSCH." * Leah: "Yeah.Get out of here." The Triumph Tally (Meanwhile at Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Looks like the guppies are back and so are Zach and Leah.That was a quick mission for such genies like you guys.Okay.It's time for the Triumph Tally." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Zach and Leah.You guys used oranges to get to the other side using rock-slides and leaves.That gives you 70 points.And for using a mirror to cut down a laser beam system.25 points.Which gives you a total of 95 points." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Guppies.You done excellent on your cave exploration.That gives you a total of 70 points." * All: "Alright.Yeah." * Me: "But.Is that all the points a Guppy Scout can give." * All: "No." * Me: "What time is it." * All: "Bonus points." * Me: "Today's five bonus points go to the Guppy Scout.Who knows a lot about waterworks in a cave.Molly." * All: "Yeah." * Me: "Which means.Zach and Leah.With 95 bonus points.You guys are today daily winners." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "Okay guys.I have two Friendship Day gift boxes.One is simply friendly and the other would totally get clobbered by a laser beam.Which gift box should you get." * Zach: "Leah and I will go with A." * Me: "Guys step into the mailbox and retrieve your prizes." (Zach and Leah opened the mailbox and got out eleven Friendship Day Lockets.) * Both: "Friendship Day Lockets." * Me: "Wow.Friendship Day Lockets for each Guppy Scout.Well that brings us to the end of this two part episode.Until then it's Hilary James Lyall saying see you next time on Go For It.See ya.Bye.Happy Friendship Day." * All: "Bye Hilary.Happy Friendship Day." Epilogue * Me: "I love Friendship Day." * Alan: "Me too." * Gabriela: "I hope things go well after Friendship Day's over." * Me: "I sure hope so.But I think this next adventure is going to start.Going up." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall